


An hour from home

by bellofthetolppl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Post Season 3, doctor!clarke, hurt!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellofthetolppl/pseuds/bellofthetolppl
Summary: Post-season 3. Bellamy and the Delinquents alongside Kane are off to a mission for supplies not far from home when things go terribly wrong and the eldest Blake gets hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@bellamyblake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40bellamyblake).



> Hey guys, this is a short one-shot that I wrote for my good friend Haley! Hope you enjoy it. Comments are much appreciated. :)

It’s too quiet.

That’s what worries Bellamy the most and it’s definitely something the others are not noticing.

Miller and Monty are fooling around, talking loudly about something as they move stuff out of the bunker and pass them to Kane and Bellamy who carry them to the rover where Harper is finding a place for them. This is supposed to be just another random supply mission to a bunker that Clarke had found during her three month disappearance, which is something Bellamy avoids thinking about as well.

He just keeps taking boxes full of food and clothes and carries them to the rover, silently and obediently, he’s good at making himself invisible lately. Kane doesn’t even look him in the eyes anymore and Miller is the only one who attempts at conversing with him-the rest of the delinquents that used to look up to him, barely even register when he’s in the room and honestly, he doesn’t blame them. After what he’s done, he couldn’t even look himself in the mirror. The only person who he had the will to talk to with was Clarke and they could often be found arguing about supplies and bunkers in the chancellor’s chambers lately. Other than that, Bellamy carried on with his life or more like, with his existence.

He didn’t mind being here or back at camp helping Clarke and Raven find a shelter for their people. He wouldn’t even care if the black rain caught up with them right now or if he drank radiated water. He had no intentions of following them if they found a place that would keep them save from the broken earth but he hadn’t told that to anyone.

That didn’t mean that he suddenly stopped caring about them. His friends might not be fond of him now but he would still give anything to make sure they made it to their safe haven even if he didn’t.

Monty and Jasper deserved a happy ending. Miller and Bryan had to have their home and raise their chicken one day and Kane had to just get over himself and move in with Abby whilst Clarke deserved to be at peace, with herself and with the world.

So that’s why the quiet worried him so much and that’s why while they were so buried in their work and their own chat, they didn’t hear the movement coming from the bushes behind them.

Everything changes way too fast for him to even try and stop it-the moment the grounders jump off their hiding place, they run towards them and Bellamy is the only one who somehow registers what’s going on because he has been on edge all that time. He yells at Miller and Monty to cover in the bunker and thankfully they follow his orders. Kane tries to tell them something in Trigedasleng but they don’t seem like they’re about to change their minds-it’s just two of them but they are big and they seem angry.

Kane’s words make them stop for just a few seconds and with his hands raised the former chancellor hopes that he would make them understand that they’re not looking for trouble, but Bellamy knows better and he sees the knife that one of them is slowly pulling out of their pocket.

“Kane, look out!” he yells as he pushes himself between the grounders and Kane and before he knows what’s going on he feels the knife in his right side. His legs buckle up but not as bad as when the second strike comes-the grounder is swift with his weapon, Bellamy barely registers him pulling the blade out before pushing it in his stomach again this time twisting it violently inside.

It is Harper who saves them, shooting the grounders from behind the Rover and when Bellamy sees them collapse dead in the dirt, he finally allows himself to fall.

He’s pretty sure he’ll just fall in the grass, but instead someone’s strong hands catch him when his legs give in and he feels himself leaning onto someone’s chest. When he looks up he realizes that Kane’s pale face is staring down at him.

They suddenly all start talking, calling out his name, he feels them pull his shirt up-it’s been so hot lately, that he hasn’t even brought his jacket. He hadn’t cared enough to find a way to protect his body if something happened, he didn’t think it mattered.

“I’m fine” he tried assuring them when Miller kneeled next to him and yelled at Monty to grab the bandages ”I’m fine, don’t worry”

“He’s bleeding too much” Kane says, his hand covering one of Bellamy’s wounds and when he looks down at his own body, really all he can see is red.

It almost makes him want to laugh-so this is where it ends for him? In the middle of a goddamn field, near a forest, more than an hour away from home. His sister is god knows where, he hadn’t seen her since she killed Pike, his mother was dead because of him, his friends who were all surrounding him now, hated him and the only person in the world who truly knew him was back at camp helping Raven trying to save their people. He didn’t even know if he’ll be lucky enough to see her again.

“Do we have water? Moonshine? We need to clear this up as best as we can” he hears Kane barking orders at Monty and Miller who run up and down the rover, trying to follow them.

“Don’t bother” he mumbles up barely audible but only Kane hears him because his eyes finally, for the first time since he woke up from ALIE’s nightmare, meet him ”It’s not worth it” I’m not worth it, he wants to add, but he doesn’t have the strength to.

“Shut up, Bellamy!” Miller scolds him because it seems like he’s heard him too and Bellamy looks at him only to find him pouring half a moonshine bottle over his wounds, which still bleed and color the grass under them. He doesn’t have the strength to fight them so he just closes his eyes for a minute, because he’s tired and he just want to get this over with. He wants them to stop trying so hard and just let him go, but he feels like he’s starting to drift off.

“Hey, hey!” someone gently shakes his shoulder and he puts all his strength in opening his eyes ”Do me a favor and stay awake, please!” Monty begs of him and he can’t say no to his friend so he stares at the sky instead and thinks how despite everything, at least if he dies here, it’s beautiful all around him. The grass is knee high and the ground still smells of the rain from last night, the sky is bright blue, innocent, somehow even warming, reminding him of a certain blond girl who stares at him with the same blue hopefulness.

“Come on, let’s move him and get going!” Kane orders after he had wrapped some makeshift bandage around his torso. When they lift him up he bites his lips, trying not to yell from the pain but Miller sees him furrowing his eyebrows and apologizes.

The next thing he knows he’s laying on something cold. The rover-he realizes and it feels good against his skin. He registers Monty’s voice from behind the wheel and Harper somewhere next to him, asking him what they’re going to do whilst Kane returns to hovering above him.

“Here, help me out and keep your hand over this, okay” Kane moves his hand over one of the wounds whilst he keeps pressuring the other. The world starts blurring around him and the black ceiling of the rover is cold and scary unlike the blue sky outside ”You’ll be fine, Bellamy” he reassures him but he seems too worried himself. Bellamy can’t figure out why-he thought the man couldn’t stand being around him.

“We’re just an hour from home” Miller adds while he frantically digs his backpack for more bandages. Bellamy knows he’s soaking these already, he feels the wetness of the blood pressed to his own body and he feels dizzy ”Be a stubborn idiot for me a little while longer, alright?” he asks of him but he can’t respond, he’s too tired and he just closes his eyes.

He tries to focus on something other than their worried conversations but the bumps on the road that the rover goes through, makes him hurt and a grunt escapes his lips.

“Hey, Monty, take it easy, he’s in pain!” he hears Kane scolds gently ”And radio home, they have to know we’re coming.” Bellamy hears Harper passing by her friend the radio

“We have a man down, we’re on our way. Over.” his voice is shaking for some reason. What are they so afraid of? That he’ll die? The familiar voice he hears echo from the radio is what interrupts his thoughts.

“What’s wrong, Monty? Who is it?” Clarke’s voice is confused. None of them thought that this could happen. It was supposed to be just a regular, maybe even boring mission. They’ve been here last week and it has gone smoothly.

Monty hesitates and turns around to throw one worried look at the back of the rover where Kane and Miller are kneeling on both sides of his friend who’s bleeding too much on the floor and they have to replace the bandages with new ones every five minutes.

“It’s Bellamy. Over.” he tries not to notice the panic in her voice when she orders him to come back as soon as possible before the line goes dead.

Kane pushes away Bellamy’s hair so he can feel his forehead and the boy opens up his glassy delusional eyes when he feels the movement.

“He’s burning up already” Kane states as he looks up at Miller who is fresh out of bandages and doesn’t know what else to do but to press his hand to his friend’s wounds. He doesn’t wait for an answer and instead looks back down at the boy dying in his hands. This wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t right, it was him who had to be hurt right now. ”What is it, Bell?” he asks him when he sees Bellamy furrowing his eyebrows confused

“Dad?” he asks instead, his voice weak and barely audible ”Dad, what are you doing here?” Kane’s heart drops to his feet and his hand shakes when he removes it from the boy’s forehead ”You’re dead” he keeps on.

“He’s delirious” Miller states the obvious but Kane doesn’t look at him-he focuses on Bellamy’s eyes who are so confused, he just can’t figure out what’s going on. Was he mistaking him for his father? Kane has never even heard him talk about having one. He said he was dead? Was he the one to sentence him? Was he there when he was floated?

“It’s okay, Bellamy, you’ll be fine” he just manages to mumble empty words that don’t calm neither him nor Bellamy. They have no meaning and he sounds more frightened than ever.

“I don’t understand…you’re dead” Bellamy continues and his drunken dark eyes keep staring at Kane, seeing something that isn’t there ”You can’t be here…Mom said that you’re never coming back” maybe somewhere in his delirious mind Bellamy was back to the time when he was a boy whose father got floated for whatever reason and he couldn’t comprehend what he had done wrong to deserve this. The thought made Kane shiver.

“Are we close?” Miller asks instead and Bellamy closes his eyes again, getting paler by the minute

“Almost there, hold on!” Monty promises and tries not to look back, he had no time for this, he just had to get them home as fast as he could.

Kane felt Bellamy’s hand on his jacket, gripping him tightly, asking for his attention.

“Can we go home now?” he asks weakly ”I just want to go home.”

“We’re going home, I promise you” Kane tried to hide his shaky voice but Miller caught up on it but ignored it, knowing how hard this is for him.

“Octavia…she-” Bellamy’s loss of blood was playing tricks on him-he was either back in his childhood, seeing his father in Kane’s tired face, or in the present-alone and without his only family, confused as to how to fix any of this or make sense of it ”you have to tell her that I’m-”

“Shh, it’s fine, stop talking, you’re wasting your strength.” Kane scolds him gently and only when he looks up he finally sees the big metal gates surrounding their camp, does he allow himself to breathe ”We’ll fix you now” he promises but Bellamy has closed his eyes again and he finally seems to have lost consciousness because no matter how they shake him, he doesn’t look up.

It’s Clarke who frantically opens up the doors of the rover, her hair a blond worried mess, her face as pale as Bellamy’s.

“What the hell happened?” she asks when she sees him lying on the floor, Kane shaking almost as badly as Bellamy was

“Grounders” Miller responds before they all leave the vehicle and with a stretcher that Jackson got from somewhere they move Bellamy inside. 

Her small hands assess his wounds right away and his blood stains her blue shirt which suspiciously reminds Kane of one of Bellamy’s. He has noticed that they spent a lot of time together lately, but he never asked. Sometimes he felt like they were the two people who fought the hardest for their survival and that only added to the guilt he already felt inside.

“It was supposed to be me” he says as he watches Clarke and Abby trying to save the boy on the metal table”He saved me.”

“You need to get out of here”Abby tells him with the intention to bring him out of his initial shock ”You too, Clarke, your hands are shaking too much, you can’t help him.”

“I’m not leaving him!” Clarke protests before Kane can even open up his mouth and protest as well

“I’ve got this, Jackson will help me. He’s lost a lot of blood, we can’t waste time arguing right now” Abby tries to reason with her ”If you want me to save him, you need to let me do it.” Clarke shakes her head as she grips Bellamy’s lifeless hand harder

“Mom, it’s Bellamy!”she insists and when his name leaves her lips, a sob escapes. Abby was right-she was breaking down and they had to leave. Kane puts his hand over her shoulder and he’s almost surprised when she doesn’t shrug him off. Without words, he convinces her that this is for the best-a way of communication she only practiced with the pale boy on the table. A few tears escape her eyes and she brushes them away angrily before she leans down and presses a kiss on his damp forehead. She whispers something in his ear, something he can’t quite make out, but whatever it was, it didn’t stop the tears in her eyes from falling.

He took her outside, but they never went too far, keeping as close to the room as possible.

It wasn’t until almost midnight when Abby and Jackson reemerged from within with their bloody scrubs and tired red eyes.

They say his chances are not great, but they’ll do everything they can. He lost a lot of blood and they did their best to patch him up, but they had no more painkillers to give him and they feared infection so they refused to make promises. Clarke barely even pays attention to the last part, she just shoves them away and gets in the room with him. Kane follows her, because he has no intention of leaving this boy alone. Or Clarke for that matter, considering her current state.

They take a chair on each of his side and Kane pretends not to notice when Clarke buries her head in the blankets near his hand and cries, mumbling silent prayer for him to be okay. He has never seen her so broken, but then again he had also never seen Bellamy that bad. The bandages wrapped around his torso made him look smaller and weaker, his paleness and the dark circles under his eyes scared him. He only now noticed that the boy had lost a lot of weight and he couldn’t remember the last time that Bellamy wasn’t on guard’s duty-he was always doing something, helping someone…anyone, but himself.

An hour later when Clarke is brushing away the sweat from his forehead with a wet cloth in a desperate attempt to calm his raging fever down, he starts mumbling in his sleep and they both freeze at the sound of his voice.

“Mom, come on” he begs of a person who’s long gone ”We have to hide her, they’re coming!” it’s a nightmare because he starts tossing in his sleep and Kane jumps off his chair and places his hands on his wrist in a desperate attempt to keep him down. Abby said he’s not supposed to move too much ”Mom! What are you doing? We have to hide Octavia!” he begs again ”Mom!”

They almost have to fight him off, he’s trying to wrestle himself off of their hands and get up. Even in his worst, he would still do anything to protect his sister, who’s not even here right now.

“Bellamy, wake up!” Clarke shakes him hard ”Come on, wake up!” she raises her voice until he finally opens up his eyes. When he sees them, he seems to realize who they are and stops fighting them which allows them to push him down the pillow ”It’s fine, you’re okay” she explains and Kane lets her talk to him, because her voice seems to be calming him down. His hand finds it’s way to his bandages and his face twists in pain

“Clarke?” she nods and grants him a small smile which he attempts at returning but fails once the pain leaves him breathless again when he tries to move ”What happened?”

“You decided to be a dumbass and play hero and you almost died” she scolds him lightly and Kane thinks that she’s lying to him because they don’t even know if he’ll survive the night. But then again she probably isn’t, because she feels certain there’s no way Bellamy Blake can leave this world. His face twists in pain again and she grabs the wet cloth, pressing it to his forehead ”We’ll try to get you some painkillers, I promise.”

“Don’t!” he shakes his head and Kane can tell that he’s about to lose himself in sleep very soon ”It’s not worth it.”

“Stop saying that!” this time he raises his voice and Clarke looks at him surprised that he beat her to scolding hi ”Of course you’re worth it. Those kids need you.”

“No” he stubbornly shakes his head ”They need the two of you” he weakly waves his hand between them ”You’re good leaders.”

“So are you” Clarke tries to convince him but without success because he just smiles weakly and closes his eyes for a moment, probably feeling like hell, before he opens them again and reaches out for her hand

“Promise me that… you’ll find my sister” it takes him all his strength to talk but he’s too stubborn to be stopped ”And take her with you” he begs as he looks at both of them

“You’ll find her yourself!” Kane raises his voice in attempt to convince him but Bellamy just shakes his head before his head collapses back on the pillow and he closes his eyes, losing consciousness right away.

They end up lying to his face.

Two days later he takes his last breath, his fever almost gone by the end of it, replaced by the cold instead. He dies early in the morning, after spending his last hours in unbearable pain-his hand is intertwined with Clarke’s, her head buried in his chest. She’s waiting to hear the beats of his heart, but there’s nothing but silence surrounding everyone in the room.

Clarke’s sobs are barely audible. She breaks slowly, her pain growing with every passing minute and Kane just stands there, unable to move, unable to cry, say or do anything.

It’s too quiet.

Just like the day the boy who was lying lifeless on the bed, got hurt.

Epilogue:

They find Octavia by accident on one of their missions near the same bunker where he was stabbed. She was hunting in the area with a group of grounders she’s got to live with in the past few months. She doesn’t understand why Bellamy isn’t with them and why they’re all so quiet when they see her.


End file.
